Episode 536.b Bubble Guppies: Frozen! (Part 2)
Plot Fearless optimist Oona teams up with Nonny in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Gil in a race to find Oona's sister Molly, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Cast *Oona as (Anna) *Molly as (Elsa) *Nonny as (Kristoff) *Dusty as (Sven) *Gil as (Olaf) *Tobias as (Hans) *Crabs as (Trolls) *Mr. Langoustine as (Oaken) *Mr. Shaskan as (King) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Queen) *Goby as (Kai) *Deema as (Gerda) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Duke of Weselton) *Polar Bear as (Marshmallow) *Mr. Grouper as (Bishop) *Fish , Lobsters , and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Animation, Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is kissing, some violence, mild humor, a bit of drugs, and sad or scary scenes. *Type of film: American, 3D computer-animated, musical, fantasy-comedy film *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Tobias, Deema x Goby Trivia *This is based on the 2013 film "Frozen!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 2. (Oona is so happy she decides she must sing.) Oona (singing): The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates? (She slides across the ballroom.) Oona (singing): For years I've roamed these empty halls! Why have a ballroom with no balls? (She runs down the hall and slides down the banister of the stairs.) Oona (singing): Finally they're opening up the gates! (She shakes hands with a knight statue's arm and breaks it. She looks around and hides the evidence.) Oona (singing): There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange! (She goes over to a window and looks out at a passing ship.) Oona (singing): But wow! Am I so ready for this change! (She hops out the window onto a window washer's pulley. She pulls on the ropes to go up and watch the ships come in.) Oona (singing): Cause for the first time in forever! There'll be music, there'll be light! (She swings on the pulley.) Oona (singing): For the first time in forever! I'll be dancing through the night! (She is now in a beautiful meadow.) Oona (singing): Don't know if I'm elated or gassy! But I'm somewhere in that zone! (She dances in the meadow to a family of ducks of a mother and 5 ducklings.) Oona (singing): Cause for the first time in forever! I won't be alone! (She holds 3 of the ducklings in her hands.) Oona: I can't wait to meet everyone! (She gasps.) Oona: What if I meet the one? (The ducklings peep happily. Oona is now back in the castle. She uses a curtain and pretends she's in a gown.) Oona (singing): Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. Ooh! (She looks over at a bust of a head.) Oona (singing): I suddenly see him standing there! A beautiful stranger, tall and fair! (She stuffs chocolates in her face.) Oona (singing): I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening! Which is totally bizarre! (She picks up the bust and spins around with it.) Oona (singing): Nothing like the life I've led so far! (She accidentally lets go of the head and it lands on the cake. She runs into the painting room and interacts with the paintings.) Oona (singing): For the first time in forever! There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever! I could be noticed by someone! And I know it's totally crazy! To dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever! At least I've got a chance! (In the library a now 21 year old serious Molly walks over to the window and watches the guests arrive outside. She is wearing her dark blue coronation dress and a long royal purple cape. She sighs.) Molly (singing): Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl. You always have to be. (She walks over to a painting of the king during his coronation. She takes off her gloves and holds the candlestick and ornament.) Molly (singing): Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show. (The object freeze in her hands and she gets scared.) Molly (singing): Make one wrong move. And everyone will know. (She puts the objects back on the table. She tries to reassure herself.) Molly (singing): But it's only for today. (As they both sing, it cuts back between the both of them.) Oona (singing): It's only for today! Molly (singing): It's agony to wait. Oona (singing): It's agony to wait! Molly (singing): Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Oona (singing): The gate! (The gates are open and Oona rushes out excited. She runs around admiring the people around her.) Oona (singing): For the first time in forever! Molly (singing): Don't let them in, don't let them see. (She walks outside.) Oona (singing): I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Molly (singing): Be the good girl you always have to be. (She opens the doors in front of her.) Oona (singing): A chance to change my lonely world! Molly (singing): Conceal. Oona (singing): A chance to find true love! Molly (singing): Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know! (She stares out at all the people.) Oona (singing): I know it all ends tomorrow! So it has to be today! (She runs into the village.) Oona (singing): Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever! (She runs down to the docks.) Oona (singing): Nothing's in my way! (She runs down. She bumps into a horse.) Oona: Oh! (She is knocked into a boat. The boat starts to fall off the pier.) Oona: Whoa! Whoa! (The horse stops the boat from falling.) Oona: Whoa! Hey! (A prince with blue spiked hair is on the horse.) Prince: I’m so sorry. Are you hurt? Oona: Hey. I-ya, no. No. I’m okay.Prince: Are you sure? Oona: Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I’m okay. (The prince hops down from his horse onto the boat.) Oona: I’m great, actually. Prince: Oh, thank goodness. (He helps her up. He then bows.) Prince: Prince Tobias of the Crayon Prix. (Oona does a curtsy.) Oona: Princess Oona of Bubbletucky. Tobias: Princess...? My Lady. (Both Tobias and his horse bow. The boat starts to tumble into the water again. Tobias tumbles on top of her.) Oona: Hi...again. (The horse stops the boat again. Oona tumbles on top of Tobias.) Tobias: Oh boy. Oona: Ha. This is awkward. Not you’re awkward, but just because we’re... I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous. Wait, what? (They both get up again.) Tobias: I’d like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Bubbletucky with my horse...and for every moment after. Oona: No. No-no. It’s fine. I’m not THAT Princess. I mean, if you’d hit my sister Molly, that would be... yeash! ‘Cuz, you know... (She pets the horse.) Oona: Hello. (to Tobias): But, lucky you, it’s-it’s just me. Tobias: Just you? (They both smile at each other. The bells ring.) Oona: The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go. (She waves to Tobias.) Oona: Bye! (Tobias waves back and Oona hurries off. The horse accidentally lets the boat slip.) Tobias: Oh no. (He falls in the water. He looks up and stares dreamily at Oona as she's running off.) (Scene: Church) (Molly stands in front of the Bishop. Oona is next to her. She looks at the crowd and sees Tobias. Tobias waves to her and she waves back and turns back around. The bishop puts the crown on Molly's head. The orb and scepter are presented to her. She reaches to take them. The bishop, Mr. Grouper, clears his throat.) Mr. Grouper (whispers): Your Majesty, the gloves. (Molly slowly takes off the gloves and puts them on the pillow. With her hands shaking, she takes the orb and scepter into her hands. She turns and holds them as Mr. Grouper speaks and the people stand up.) Mr. Grouper: As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you... (The objects start to freeze but nobody notices.) Mr. Grouper: Queen Molly of Bubbletucky! (She quickly puts the objects back on the pillow and puts on her gloves. Everyone claps for her. She relaxes. She has made it.) (Scene: Ballroom) (It is now the reception. There are people dancing and there is music playing.) Goby: Queen Molly of Bubbletucky! (Molly enters smiling and walks over to where Goby is.) Goby: Princess Oona of Bubbletucky! (Oona runs in and waves akwardly. He ushers her to stand next to Molly.) Oona: Here? Are you sure? (Everyone claps.) Molly: Hi. Oona: Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi. Molly: You look beautiful. Oona: Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don’t look fuller, but more beautiful. Molly: Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like? Oona: It's warmer than I thought. Molly: And what is that amazing smell? (Molly and Oona smell the smell.) Both: Chocolate! (They both laugh. Molly looks at the party. Oona looks at Molly and wants to tell her a lot but doesn't know where to start. Before she can speak, Goby comes over.) Goby: Your Majesty. Mr. Grumpfish the Duke of Fatton. Mr. Grumpfish: Fanton. The Duke of Fanton. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen. (He does a dance and bows. His toupee dips forward. Molly and Oona giggle.) Molly: Thank you...only I don’t dance. (Mr. Grumpfish is offended.) Mr. Grumpfish: Oh? Molly: But my sister does. Oona: What? Mr. Grumpfish: Lucky you... Oona: Oh, I don't think... (She is dragged away by Mr. Grumpfish.) Mr. Grumpfish: If you swoon, let me know, I’ll catch you. (Oona looks at Molly.) Molly: Sorry. (On the dance floor, Mr. Grumpfish does goofy dances and Oona tries her best. Mr. Grumpfish steps on her foot.) Oona: Ow! Ow! Mr. Grumpfish: Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm? Oona: No. Mr. Grumpfish: Oh, all right. Hang on. They don’t call me the little dipper for nothing. (He dips her. Molly sees this and can't help but laugh. A few minutes later, Oona limps back to Molly.) Molly: Well, he was sprightly. Oona: Especially for a man in heels. Molly: Are you okay? Oona: I’ve never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time. Molly: Me too... (She realizes what she is saying and her smile disappears.) Molly: ... but it can't. Oona: Why not? It... (She goes to touch Molly but Molly turns away.) Molly: It just can't! (Oona's smile disappears and she tries to control her feelings.) Oona: Excuse me for a minute. (She walks through the crowd of people. Molly watches and feels bad. Oona gets bumped and starts to fall but Tobias catches her hand.) Tobias: Glad I caught you. Oona: Tobias! (They both dance. Later, they are chatting.) Oona: I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... (She extends her arm and accidentally hits Tobias.) Oona: Oops. Sorry. (Scene: Rose Garden.) (They both are chatting.) Oona: Your physique helps I’m sure. (Tobias notices Oona's streak of white hair.) Tobias: What's this? Oona: I was born with it but I had a dream I was kissed by a troll. Tobias: I like it. (Scene: Balcony) (They both are sitting down and still chatting.) Oona: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers? Tobias: 12 older brothers. 3 of them pretended I was invisible for 2 years. Oona: That's horrible! Tobias: That's what brothers do. Oona: And sisters. Molly and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why. (Tobias takes her hand.) Tobias: I would never shut you out. Oona: Ok, can I just say something crazy? Tobias: I love crazy! (They begin to sing.) Oona (singing): All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you. Tobias: I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like, (He starts to sing.) Tobias (singing): I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue. Both (singing): But with you... Tobias (singing): I found my place! Oona (singing): I see your face! Both (singing): And it's nothing like I've ever known before! (They jump to the next balcony and go through a door. They open another door to one of the towers.) Both (singing): Love is an open door! Love is an open door! (They slide down the hall in their socks.) Both (singing): Love is an open door! With you! With you! With you! With you! (They both sit on the roof and watch a shooting star.) Tobias (singing): I mean it's crazy! Oona: What? Tobias (singing): We finish each other's... Oona (singing): Sandwiches! Tobias: That's what I was going to say! (They walk on the bridge ledge.) Oona (singing): I never met someone... Both (singing): Who thinks so much like me! Both: Jinx! Jinx again! (They act like 2 mechinal figures on a clock.) Both (singing): Our mental synchronization. Can have but one explanation. Tobias (singing): You... Oona (singing): And I... Tobias (singing): Were... Oona (singing): Just... Both (singing): Meant to be! (They dance on a lighthouse and then on the sails of a ship.) Both (singing): Say goodbye to the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! (They play hide and seek among the stable doors. Oona raises up her hands to frame the moon. Tobias puts his hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart.) Both (singing): Life can be so much more! With you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door! Tobias: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Oona: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! (Scene: Ballroom) (Oona and Tobias push through the crowd.) Oona: Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Molly! (Molly turns around. Oona curtseys to her.) Oona: I mean...Queen.... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Tobias of the Crayon Prix. (He bows.) Tobias: Your Majesty. Oona: We woud like... Tobias: ...your blessing... Oona: ...of... Both: ...our marriage! (Molly is surprised.) Molly: Marriage? Oona: Yes! Molly: I'm sorry, I'm confused. Oona: Well, we haven’t worked out all the details ourselves. We’ll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we’ll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here? Molly: Here? Tobias: Absolutely! Molly: Oona... Oona: Oh, we can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us! Molly: What? No, no, no, no, no. Oona: Of course we have the room. I don’t know. Some of them must... Molly: Wait. Slow down. No one’s brothers are staying here. No one is getting married. Oona: Wait, what? Molly: May I talk to you, please? Alone? (Oona sees Tobias is worried and hooks arms with him.) Oona: Whatever you can say to me, you can say it to both of us. Molly: Fine, you can't marry a man you just met. Oona: You can if it's true love. Molly: Oona, what do you know about true love? Oona: More than you. All you know is how to shut people out. (Molly feels a bit hurt but keeps herself together.) Molly: You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me. (She starts to walk away.) Tobias: Your Majesty, if I may ease your... (She stops for a second.) Molly: No, you may not. And I-I think you should go. (She walks past a guard.) Molly: The party is over. Close the gates. Oona: What? Molly, no. No, wait! (She runs to Molly and grabs her hand. She takes off one of her gloves. Molly tries to reach for the glove.) Molly: Give me my glove! Oona: Molly, please. Please. I can’t live like this anymore. (Molly tries not to cry.) Molly: Then leave. (She turns and begins to leave. Oona is heartbroken and upset.) Oona: What did I ever do to you?! (This attracts the attention of the guests.) Molly: Enough, Oona. Oona: No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?! (She steps closer to Molly who is standing at the door.) Molly: I said, enough! (She turns around accidentally makes spikes. The guests gasp and back away scared. Molly stares at everyone. She is scared.) Mr. Grumpfish: Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here. Oona: Molly... (Molly turns and runs out the door.) (Scene: Courtyard) (Molly hurries outside to a crowd of people. They all clap and cheer when they see Molly.) Crowd: There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Molly.... Come drink with us. (Molly runs through the crowd trying to escape.) Lobster: Queen Molly! Crab Mother with baby: Your Majesty? Are you all right? (Molly back up from the crowd. She back into the fountain. Her bare hand touches it and it freezes. The crowd gasps and they get very scared. Mr. Grumpfish and his guards arrive at the door.) Mr. Grumpfish: There she is! Stop her! (It begins to snow.) Molly: Please! Just stay away from me! (She accidentally makes a blast with her hands. The blast freezes the staircase and knocks over Mr. Grumpfish and his guards.) Mr. Grumpfish: Monster! (Molly looks at everyone. They are all scared. She runs through the crowd. Oona and Tobias arrive at the door.) Oona: Molly! (Oona runs down the stairs and runs after her. Tobias follows not far behind. Molly runs to the edge of the water.) Oona: Molly! (She glances back and starts to back away. The water starts to freeze. Molly notices this. Oona and Tobias arrive.) Oona: Molly, wait please! (Molly steps on the frozen water and runs. As she runs, the water begins to freeze more.) Oona: Molly, stop! (She tries to run on the ice but she slips. Tobias runs up to her.) Tobias: Oona! (He runs to her side. They watch Molly reach the other end and run off into the mountains.) Oona: No... Tobias: The fjord! (The ice spreads and freezes the entire water. The ships are stuck in their places.) (Scene: Courtyard) (The snow gets a little harder. The people are confused.) Fish: Snow? It’s...snow...in July. (Oona and Tobias walk through the crowd.) Tobias: Are you all right? Oona: No. Tobias: Did you know? Oona: No. Mr. Grumpfish: Look! It’s snowing! It’s snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! (He talks to his guards.) Mr. Grumpfish: You have to go after her. (Oona rushes over.) Oona: Wait, no! Mr. Grumpfish: You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too? Oona: No. No. I’m completely ordinary. Tobias: That's right she is... (He puts his arm around her protectively. He realizes how this sounds.) Tobias: ....in the best way. Oona: And my sister is not a monster! Mr. Grumpfish: She nearly killed me! Oona: You slipped on ice! Mr. Grumpfish: Her ice! Oona: It was an accident. She was scared. She didn’t mean it. She didn’t mean any of this.... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I’m the one that needs to go after her. Mr. Grumpfish: Yes. Fine. Do. Tobias: What? Oona: Bring me my horse, please! Tobias: Oona, no. It's too dangerous. Oona: Molly’s not dangerous. I’ll bring her back, and I’ll make this right. (She is given her horse and a purple cloak.) Tobias: I want to come with you. Oona: I'm sorry, but I need to stay here and take care of Bubbletucky, Tobias: As you wish. Oona: I leave Prince Tobias in charge! (She climbs up on her horse and puts the cloak on.) Tobias: Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt. Oona: She's my sister. She wouldn't hurt me. (Oona snaps the reins and rides off. The snow falls harder and becomes a snowstorm.) (Scene: Mountains) (Molly walks up the mountains. She stops and looks about and begins to sing.) Molly (singing): The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. (She takes off her other glove and and throws it away. It flies away in the wind and the snow stops. She begins to use her powers.) Molly (singing): Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! (She makes a snowguppy with blue spiked hair like from her childhood.) Molly (singing): Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway! (She turns off her cape and it flies away in the wind. She walks toward a ledge.) Molly (singing): It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small! (She turns around and looks at the distance. She starts to walk backward.) Molly (singing): And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! (She turns and runs to the ledge.) Molly (singing): It's time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through! (She uses her magic and starts to make a bridge.) Molly (singing): No right! No wrong! No rules for me! I'm free! (She runs over and runs upward. As she runs she makes the staircase.) Molly (singing): Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand! (She stamps her foot on the ground and a giant snowflake is created.) Molly (singing): And here I stay! Let the storm rage on! (She rises her arms as if she was lifting something. The castle starts to become formed.) Molly (singing): My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! (The castle is now completed.) Molly (singing): I'm never going back! (She takes off her crown and looks at it.) Molly (singing): The past is in the past! (She tosses her crown away.) Molly (singing); Let it go! Let it go! (She undoes her bob and lets her pink hair down. It goes back and down past her neck.) Molly (singing): And I'll rise like the break of dawn! (Her coronation dress becomes a blue dress made of ice along with a cape patterned with snowflakes. A crown of snowflakes also forms on her head.) Molly (singing): Let it go! Let it go! The perfect girl is gone! (She walks along toward the balcony of the castle.) Molly (singing): Here i stand! In the light of day! (She walks out to the balcony. The sun is now shining on the land.) Molly (singing): Let the storm rage oooooonnnnnnnn! The cold never bothered me anyway! (She turns around and goes back inside. She moves her arm and the doors close behind her.) End of Part 2. Recap Oona and Molly both express themselves as Coronation Day has arrived. When down by the docks, Oona and accidentally thrown into a boat by a horse. A prince named Tobias saves her from falling in. Oona is mad at first but she sees how handsome he is and falls in love with him. She runs off for the coronation when she hears the bells. Molly has to take off her gloves and the objects she has to hold begint o freeze but luckily, nobody notices. At the reception, Mr. Grumpfish, a duke asks to dance with Molly but she refuses. Oona is forced to do it but she is able to get away. Oona tells Molly that she wishes they could have parties like this all the time but Molly will not tell her why. Oona runs into Tobias and they go off together and express their love for one and another. Tobias proposes to her and she says yes. They go to Molly for her blessing but she refuses saying "you can't marry a man you just met." An upset Oona pushes Molly by taking one of her gloves and asks what she fears. Molly accidentally uses her powers and flees. It begins to snow all over Bubbletucky from her fear. Oona decides to go after her and sets off. In the mountains, Molly changes her looks and vows to never go back and makes a palace to live in. She also makes a snowguppy from her childhood. Category:Stories